


Sabotaged!

by Pelydryn



Series: Pornalot 2017 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Humor, Kid Aithusa, M/M, Semi-autobiographical, Video & Computer Games, lip-sync contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelydryn/pseuds/Pelydryn
Summary: Friends don't let friends play 2048. Gwaine is clearly nobody's friend but his own.





	Sabotaged!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elveatas (Ricecake)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricecake/gifts).



> I'm finally getting around to posting some of my Pornalot entries. This was a bonus entry with no porn. Sorry!
> 
> Here are the original story notes:
> 
> Er… This bit of complete silliness might be semi-autobiographical. I'd format it and make it something not completely dumb, but I'm too busy playing this damn game. I'm not kidding about the sabotage theory. Someone (not mentioning any names) (OK it was Elv) dropped this game in chatzy right in the middle of pornalot. Coincidence?
> 
> Warnings: don't click the links. Don't play this game. Don't listen to supposed friends in chat rooms. Ever.
> 
> (It's been since August and it's still ruining my life. Thanks, Elv.)
> 
> AVERT YOUR EYES NOW
> 
> Here's a link to a couple of Merlin ones: 
> 
> http://allthe2048.com/community-games/merlin.html
> 
> http://allthe2048.com/community-games/merlins-myth-and-magic.html

\------------------------------------

 

MONDAY—Text messages

 

Arthur: Hey Merlin, you busy?

Merlin: Not really. Just playing a game one of the guys in chat showed me. They said it was addicting and I shouldn't do it, but gave me the link anyway

Arthur: Oh yeah? What game is it?

Merlin: it's called 2048. Seems strange. You just match numbers. Lance said he lost weeks of his life to it. I don't see what all the fuss is about yet.

Arthur: you want to go out Wednesday night? Dinner? Followed by time alone?

Merlin: Sure, I'll ask Mum to babysit Aithusa

Arthur: Great, I'll see you after work. Love you

Merlin: Love you too!

 

—————————————

 

TUESDAY—Camelot Chatzy (Chatroom)

 

_Merlin is here_

**Gwaine** : Merls! How's it hangin’?

 **Merlin** : YOU ARE EVIL

 **Percy** : Tell us something we didn't know.

 **Lance** : you're preaching to the choir mate

 **Gwaine** : moi? Evil? I resemble that comment

 **Merlin** : I hate you.

 **Gwaine:** aw, that'll make it harder for me to woo your away from that lovely husband of yours.

 **Merlin:** You need to shrivel up like a piece of watermelon left in the sun for days next to an ant hill.

 **Percy:** What did he do this time?

_Gwaine is crying great big puppy dog tears_

**Merlin** : HE GOT ME HOOKED ON THAT STUPID GAME

 **Merlin:** AND NOW I'M WASTING MY LIFE

 **Merlin** : AND MY BRAIN IS ROTTING FROM THE INSIDE OUT

 **Gwaine** : whoa there. Don't blame me! I warned you!

 **Elyan** : he did. I was there

 **Merlin** : BUT YOU GAVE ME THE LINK ANYWAY!!!!

_Merlin blasts Gwaine to the deepest darkest icy pit of hell_

**Gwaine** : LMAO i’m glad you're enjoying it

 **Merlin** : I hate you

 **Leon** : back from eating. What game is this?

 **Merlin** : an evil awful terrible game that you should stay far far away from. I can't stop playing it. I lose time. My phone ran out of battery and I didn't even notice! I stopped paying attention to Aithusa. I looked up and she'd eaten half a carton of ice cream! !!! OTL

 **Gwaine** : it's called 2048 Leon. Here's the link: http://filipekiss.github.io/2048/

 **Gwaine** : that ones got Pokemon!

 **Elyan** : they're easier with numbers though. Try this one

 **Elyan** : https://gabrielecirulli.github.io/2048/

 **Merlin** : NOOOOOOOO. Don't do it Leon!

 **Leon** : I won't merls. I got too much work to do before our big lip sync contest this weekend!

 **Gwaine** : oh come on Leon, give it a go

 **Leon** : it looks dumb anyway. How do you even play?

 **Merlin** : don't do it Leon! Can't you see he's trying to sabotage you? You'll be so busy playing you won't be ready for the contest!

 **Gwaine** : you wound me Merlin.

 

————-20 minutes later————

 **Gwaine** : Where'd everyone go?

 

————-15 minutes later————

 **Gwaine** : you all playing?

 

————-13 minutes later—————

 **Leon** : I HATE YOU

 

———————————————-

 

WEDNESDAY—Text messages

 

 **Arthur** : what the hell is taking so long in there?

 **Merlin:** er… I really had to go. A lot

 **Arthur** : your food is getting cold

 

——-15 Minutes later———

 **Arthur** : Merlin! It's been fifteen minutes!

 **Merlin** : sorry sorry almost done

 **Arthur** : get out of that bathroom before this old man tries hitting on me!

 **Arthur** : for the love of God you're playing that game again aren't you

 **Arthur** : Merlin!

 **Merlin** : sorry Arthur. Coming

 

——————————————-

 

THURSDAY—Text messages

 

 **Arthur** : I'm bored. This meeting is the worst. What is that game you play?

 **Merlin** : no. I love you too much

 **Arthur:** please? I'll make you cinnamon rolls tomorrow

 **Merlin** : no. Arthur. It will destroy your life

 **Arthur** : please?

 

———————-

 

FRIDAY—Text messages

 

 **Merlin:** I am naked. In bed. Where the hell are you?

 **Merlin** : Arthur!

 **Merlin** : if you're playing that game I swear I will cut you off for a month

 **Merlin:** I'm not kidding

 **Arthur** : it's not like we do it more than once a month with Aithusa around anyway…

 **Merlin:** I bet Gwaine would be happy to come

 **Arthur** : fine! I'm on the 1024 tile. Just… ten more minutes

 

———————

 

SATURDAY—Camelot Chatzy

 

 **Gwaine** : last night was a blast. thanks for the contributions to the Gwaine vacation fund lads

 **Leon:** you cheated

 **Gwaine:** me? Cheat? You wound me

 **Merlin:** you sabotaged us with that damn game

 **Gwaine** : wasn't it fun? Not my fault you played it instead of practicing.

_Gwaine is the lip-sync king and you should bow down_

**Elyan:** dream on

 **Merlin** : you destroyed my love life. I officially hate you.

 **Gwaine** : aw, is Arthur too addicted to have time for his honey? You can always come over to my house

 **Merlin:** fuck you Gwaine

 **Gwaine** : yes please

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like Merlin? Come chat with us about it! There is information on how to here: http://merlin-chat.livejournal.com/
> 
> But fair warning: you might meet people who will introduce you to games that destroy your life!
> 
> PS. I finally got to the 8192 tile, huzzah!


End file.
